Episode 23 - The Meeting
The Meeting is the twenty-third episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary Part One = :Sammy and Torrie watch Milly out of earshot. Luna and Lupis thank Milly for saving them. Milly modestly says that Luna and Lupis would have done the same for her. Lupis seems hesitant but Luna assures her she they would. The three continue back to the camp as Fang's is about to start the meeting. Sammy and Torrie agree to follow Milly to the pack from a safe distant and talk to her once she's alone. :As Sammy and Torrie follow Milly and the wolves, a fox stops them and warns that there's some big meeting and there's far more wolves than she's comfortable with. Sammy says that's all the more reason to help her friend. Torrie seems frightened by continues following. :Rune approaches Marra, surprising her, and asks her if she's looking for Lupis. Marra asks what he's going to do with him and Rune says he heard Marra wanted to bring him to the Kingdom. Marra asks what Rune will do with Lupis once at the Kingdom but Rune says he doesn't want to ruin the surprise. :Rock watches Marra and Rune from afar. He laments to himself that if a half-blind, old wolf like Rune can get a wolf like Marra and he can't even get a she-wolf to go home with him then there's no justice in the wolf. Yin-Yang chuckles and comments it seems there's plenty of justice. Just then, Fang walks by. Rock admits to Yin-Yang that Fang frightens him. Yin-Yang assures him Fang is all bark and no bite and if he needs an alpha to be afraid of, it should be Rune. Before she can continue, Bone orders them to follow Fang and wait for instructions. Bone then announces to the other wolves that once they make way to the Ancient Place of Meetings, Fang will answer all their questions. :As Luna, Lupis and Milly are about to follow the others to the meeting, Bone stops Milly and tells her only full pack members can attend the meeting. Luna agrees to tell her all about it once they get back. :Once the wolves leave, Sammy and Torrie approach Milly. Sammy explains she came to the forest to bring Milly home. She tries to reason with Milly, telling her if given half the chance her "friends" would kill and eat her and that her father must be worried sick. Milly agrees to go home for a few days, say goodbye to her father and then come back but only after the meeting. Sammy tells Milly, she'll eavesdrop on the meeting and tell Milly what was discussed before the wolves come back. :On their way toward the meeting, Torrie asks Sammy if she's really going back to the barn and asks if she could stay in the forest, with him. Sammy seems surprised and asks if they can talk about this later. Torrie enthusiastically agrees. :Rock attempts to flirt with Sharp as they wait for the meeting to begin. Sharp threatens to remove is 'mossy boulders' and leaves him feeling very uncomfortable. Sharp sits next to her beta instead. Jet notes the following Fang has gathered. Sharp says Fang's always had a flair for drama and bets that the meeting is about nothing. Jet takes the bet. :Fang stands atop a rock in the center of the Place of Ancient Meetings. He explains the presence and reveals his plan to flood the farm and kill the cows, leaving abundant food for everyone. Many wolves howl as if in agreement. Sammy's voice can be heard saying the have to go warn Milly. After Credits :Rock once again tries to flirt with another she-wolf who tells him to not even try it. He whimpers sadly. Yin-Yang tries to comfort Rock but he shouts at her for touching him. |-| Part Two = :As the wolves howl and cheer at Fang's announcement, Luna speaks up, despite Lupis' protest. Luna reminds the wolves that the law of the hunter is to take life on to sustain life and their will be far more cattle than any of them could eat. Rock speaks up with Luna and murmurs of agreement spread. Several wolves voice their agreement with Luna and Rock, while others still like Fang's plan and a few believe the entire meeting was a waste of time. Fang looks worriedly among the disagreeing wolves. Sharp leaps next to Fang and demands Luna state her name and rank. Luna hesitantly states she is the omega of the Pack of Night. Wolves glare at her and Fang concludes the meeting, stating he must speak with his omega. :Sammy and Torrie race back to Milly. However, Milly reveals she's become a full member of the Pack of Night by showing Bone how she escaped from the fence. Sammy stands in shock and Torrie tells Milly to come with them. :Lupis and Luna argue over Luna speak up at the meeting. They quiet down just as Fang arrives. Fang pins Luna down and Bone keeps Lupis back. Fang tells Luna she is just like her mother and exile was too good for her, he won't make the same mistake again. Luna begs her brother to help her. Bone tells Fang to stop and asks him not to hurt her. Bone thinks back to how kind his sister was to him. Bone asks as a personal favor to him, that Fang let his sister live. Fang agrees but not before marring Luna's face, tearing off her ear and exiling her. Fang tells Lupis he has been recruited to the Kingdom of the West and is to depart with Rune immediately. After Credits :Luna is seen running through the forest when she passes by Alari and Saber. Credits Production *Written, Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Voice Actors Part One (In Order Of Appearance) *Cheekycoolcat15 as Sammy *Bo1322 as Torrie *ButterflyIdentity as Luna *VectorbasedLife as Lupis *Dreamer as Rocky *UrbanFox0612 as Urban *MidnightSummoning as Marra *ConanTCimmerian as Rune *Dragonv0942 as Rock *RocketMeowth as Yin-Yang *VectorbasedLife as Bone *SandFoott as Shade *ImmaWolfWarrior as Arrow *AliceSapphireHail as Sapphire *MetalPandaWTF as Sharp *VoiceofWin as Sharp's Beta (Jet) *Bloodstainedfur as Fang Part Two *ButterflyIdentity *Thowanwhitewolf *Bloodstainedfur *Cheekycoolcat15 *Bo1322 *Tribbleofdoom *Bohemianmuser Trivia *Milly's voice actor, Tribbleofdoom, is not credited at the end of Part One. *Lupis is seen with green eyes, instead of amber. *The extras at the meeting in Part Two are not credited for their voice lines. Gallery Screenshot 20180711-061844.jpg|"So, dear..." Stalkers.png Rock, Rock, Rock.png|"Listen closely." Luna and lupis meeting.png|"Have you forgotten the sacred law of the hunter is to take life only to sustain life?" Shocked.png|"Sammy? Are you okay?" Ep23-2S3-0646.png|"You've gone too far this time!" Ep23-2SAC-1016.png|"Dad?" See also *List of Episodes *List of The Meeting Characters References }} Category:Episodes